Jetto Maruboshi
Jetto Maruboshi, renowned as Jinton no Jetto was one of the fastest shinobi in konoha. Backround He was a gifted member of the Maruboshi clan. He graduated at the age of six and was promoted to chunin the same year. He was made a tokubetsu Jonin at the age of Seven and became a jonin at age ten. His parents were killed by Iwa nin on a mission to Amegakure, this shocked him as he was sent to live with his grandfather Kosuke. His grandfather trained him from a young age and gifted him with specially crafted black-steel, hook-swords when Jetto told him he doesn't like hurting people. At age eleven he used DNA samples from Rai, Naka, Baru and Naori Uchiha to create an eternal mangekyo sharingan. This forced him to expand his chakra reservoirs to that of a tailed beast. At age twelve he began teaching Naruto to expand his chakra reserves and ultimately saved Naruto from a group of villagers by scaring them of with a display of his hooks-words to swing a villager as a mace into a nearby stand. Personality Jetto is described as a clone of his grandfather as he is very calm and collected in dire situations. He also showed a side of great compassion as he prefers to scare people off as oppose to killing them. He also shows great respect by referring to the higher ups with the "sama" suffix. Appearance Category:DRAFT Jetto is described as a handsome young man. He had a head of messy brown hair, vivid green eyes and is commonly seen with a piece of wheat or barley in his mouth. His attire consisted of a red sleeveless shirt, black long sleeved undershirt, baggy red pants, black boots that reached his upper calf and a black konoha forehead protector tied to his right arm. When in an active Susanoo chakra mode he gains a chakra shroud with six magatama markings around their collar and one distinctive chakra-like horn protruding from the forehead. This form's shroud is cyan and releases chakra as flickering flames. When Jetto enters this mode, his hair spikes upwards. Abilities Swordsmanship Though he has been seen using a variety of weapons in training, his desire not to harm people made hookswords his primary weapon allowing him to fight off and immobilize several shinobi as shown when he fought Sasori's army of a hundred puppets on equal grounds. Taijusu While not his specialty his Taijutsu was taught to him by the toads of mount Myoboku even though he was incompatible with Senjutsu due to his implanted sharingan. Stealth One of his most unique abilities is his stealth where he can use his Mayfly technique to hide in trees, rocks or water. When combined with dustless bewildering cover he can sneak into every fortification as he did when he infiltrated the mountain graveyard. Speed Above all aspects his ultimate art is his speed. Using swift release Jetto could evade almost every attack and fight on equal grounds with a reanimated second hokage, his grandfather compared his speed to that of the fourth hokage. Dojutsu His Eternal Mangekyo sharingan is unique in thee manner that it allows him to use two space time ninjutsu, Amenominaka and Amenotejikara, and use Susanoo as his own majestic attire. Life force and utilized techniques Having implanted himself with the chakra of Guruguru he gained a near immortal life force and access to the mayfly technique. This also allowed him to manifest clones out of a material akin to a white zetsu, he uses them to fuse with to create a battle avatar out of his Susanoo. It has six arms and three faces as well as the ability to freely produce the white material. * Mayfly * Dustless bewildering cover * Sensing * Swift release: Shadowless flight * Susanoo chakra mode * Amenominaka * Amenotejikara * Frog Kata * Frog strike Summoning jutsu He had gathered genetic samples from Hashirama senju, Madara Uchiha, The Hyuga clan elder and the deceased Uzumaki clan elder. After learning everything he could he modeled a body out of chakra and lab grown flesh. This body grew into a replica of Kaguya otsutsuki, she bore delicate facial features and hair that reached the floor. After adorning the body with a hime style kimono and the DNA from the four genetic sources it was brought to life and agreed to become Jetto's personal summon. Naruto Arcs During the time period of the Ninetails' attack on konoha he was placed under the care of his grandfather. Several years later he would save naruto on numerous occasions, he later taught Naruto basic Taijutsu and the shadow clone technique.